As the light emission efficiency of the light emitting diode (LED) is improved and the cost thereof decreases, the LED has become common in general lighting applications for residential, commercial, outdoor, and industrial market segments. The LED has also become common in special lighting applications such as lighting applications in portable devices, display devices, vehicles, sign lamps, signboards, etc. By encoding (e.g., modulating or otherwise affecting operation of) one more LEDs in a light fixture, it is possible to transmit information via the generated light signal in a manner which may not be perceived by a person but which may be detected by an electronic device, e.g., having a photo detector or array of photo detectors (e.g., a CMOS image sensor and/or rolling shutter image sensor of a camera)).
Encoded light signals transmitted by such and other like light fixtures may, for example, be used for mobile device functions such as positioning, orienting, navigating, etc. To perform certain functions, it may be useful for a mobile device to make use of some physical correspondence between the locations of a set of identifiable light fixtures (e.g., identified by their encoded light signals). Unfortunately, in certain instances, a correspondence between light fixtures within an environment may be unknown to the mobile device.